Two Different Worlds One Common Goal
by Crazy-Miss-Imperfect
Summary: Let's pretend Bella never moved in with her dad. Instead a young girl named Nicole Jensen moved in with her Uncle, for personal reasons. What if Edward can't read her mind? What if Nicole has some talents? Read & Find Out. M for language & Future Content.
1. Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer;** I don't own anything Twilight. But any OC characters you see are mine, pls and thnx. 3

**A/N; **Hope you guys like the new story. Reviews are loved and inspire me. XD

**Desc;** Basically it starts off when Bella would have started school. But she never moved in with her dad, never met Edward, yada yada. Now let's see what happens with my girl.**  
**

* * *

She sighed softly as she squirmed in her bed. A heavy huff came from her now parted lips as she sat up. Even if she did get back to sleep, her uncle would wake her up for school soon. She rolled her eyes a little and pulled herself out of bed. She looked around her room, it was technically her new room; since she'd just moved in with her uncle a few days ago. 

The room was painted a dark blue, like deep water. It was covered in posters of her favorite bands, posters of art; her own as well as others, a billboard next to her dresser mirror was covered in movie ticket stubs and concert ticket stubs. The mirror was covered all along its sides with photos that included her and a bunch of her friends as well as pets.

She grabbed a towel and moved herself into her, thank the stars, private bathroom. Her uncle had _enough_ money, and owned a two story Victorian house. It had four bedrooms, two and a half baths, as well as a nice sized back yard. Her uncle was a doctor at the hospital and pretty good at his job it seemed. She sighed, thinking of the reason she was here, removing her clothes and stepping into the shower.

She let the hot water rush over her and stood there for a moment. She then proceeded to wash her hair then her body, smelling like her lavender body wash and 2-in-1 hair wash. She looked through her dresser, biting her lip as she thought of what to wear. It was the first day at a new school, and she wasn't freaked… but was a little worried. People thought she was odd… but in a small town like Forks, Washington, she'd probably seem even weirder.

* * *

"You look nice." her uncle smiled as she walked down the stairs. She'd chosen to wear a dark green shirt with dark red lace for the sleeves, a faded pair of baggy jeans and her favorite pair of black and red checkered converse high tops. Her ebony and blue streaked hair was pulled back, clipped up high on her head.

She looked at her uncle a moment, laughing a little. She hardly ever saw him in his scrubs. He chuckled, understanding her laugh and look. "Your car is out front." he said with a roll of the eyes, tossing her a set of keys. No doubt her house key, a mail box key and finally her car key. Just like he'd promised when she'd arrived.

"Thanks Uncle Kevin." she smiled softly at him, grabbing a juice out of the fridge. "I'm going to check out the town after school." she spoke, letting him know case he got off work before she got home.

"That's fine." he smirked a little, watching her grab a cereal bar out of the cabinet.

"Later." she told him as her goodbye, walking out the door. She came upon a VW Bug, colored a dark blue color but slightly lighter than her bedroom walls. It wasn't hard to tell what her favorite color seemed to be. She got into the car and pulled out of the driveway, listening to the small complaint from the car. It wasn't _that_ old, nor did it purr like she's have liked.

* * *

She pulled into the school parking lot, semi-early from what she could tell. There were only a few cars parked, and she had no idea whether those were teachers or students.

"Hi! You must be Dr. Petersen's niece!" a voice yelled, causing her to actually pay attention where she was going. She looked up just in time to run into the guy that had spoken to her.

"Yeah." she responded, not offering her name.

"I'm Mike Newton." he introduced himself and she smiled a little. It was nice for a guy to offer his name before asking hers.

"It's a pleasure." she grinned at him, and he looked like he was waiting for something. "Oh, sorry. I'm Nicole Jensen." she smiled again, looking around a moment. She could sense something strange but didn't really see anything out of the ordinary. She shrugged inwardly and looked back up at Mike.

He was taller than her, that was for sure. But not by much, and his skin was darker than hers but then again not by much there either. He looked into her piercing green eyes, as if thinking of something more to say.

"Can I walk you to your first class?" he asked and she nodded with a polite smile.

"Sure, why not." she chuckled softly, following him though he stayed walking next to her. They chatted about a few things and they stopped at a classroom door.

"Want me to walk you to your next class, after this one of course? I'm just across the hall in English." he said with a bright smile on his face.

"Sure, if its not a bother." she smiled politely again, waving a little as she walked into her class.

* * *

The day had dragged a little, people coming up to introduce themselves. Acting like her new best friend, being a doctor's niece seemed big or something. She'd managed to be polite and was happy when lunch came around.

Mike waited for her, which she just raised a brow out. This boy was like a lost little puppy, cute but seemingly annoying. As they walked through the line she grabbed a bottle of water and an apple, not even bothering with a tray. Mike walked her over to a table, introducing her to a few people.

She recognized Jessica, a girl from one of her classes, as well as Angela who was also in one of her morning classes. She smiled and joined the conversation here and there for a few moments. Calmly answering things for them until she felt a pair of eyes on the back of her neck. Jessica leaned over, laughing a little.

"One of the Cullen boys is staring at you." she smirked, but an emotion was lain in the deeper crevice of her face.

"Who?" she asked, confused and less giddy then Jessica thought she would.

"Edward Cullen, he's the youngest." Mike grimaced as he joined the conversation. Nicole turned around a moment, connecting her warm and cool green eyes with his strange topaz yet clouded ones.

Nicole didn't blush really, only a small tint of red hit her cheeks; not enough to even make her face feel hot. She noticed his pale skin, his beautiful face and his youthful body. She thought about it a moment, held back a laugh and just curved her lip into a little smile. Course not one of those 'embarrassed, he's looking at me, oh god!, impress!', smiles. More so this sly little one she'd perfected over the last few years.

He turned away swiftly at this and she turned back towards her 'friends.'

"That was really weird!" Jessica laughed, who'd apparently been watching. "Most girls would lavish in the fact that Cullen was looking at her." Jessica snickered a little, that same hidden emotion behind her happy little expression.

"He's a boy…" she breathed, smiling some; normally so, at Jessica. Mike listening in again, watching her for a moment. "Who cares why he's even staring." she lied with a smirk, but of course it was harder then most to tell when she was lying.

Years of telling lies here and there to people, to her family; perfected that such skill as well. She winced at the thought of her parents and looked up a moment. She turned around to notice Edward looking at her again, then noticed his friends were getting up one by one to leave.

"My uncle toward me a little about Dr. Cullen, saying he's apparently adopted those kids?" she asked Jessica as they both stood up to leave for their next class. Mike following behind as they threw their stuff away.

"Yeah, pretty much. Him and his wife are too young for any of them to be their real kids. Alice, Emmett and Edward are Cullens, while Rosalie and Jasper are Hales. You'll learn who is who after a while." she laughed softly. Nicole nodded with a smile and said goodbye to Jessica as Mike once again offered to walk her to her class.

* * *

In chemistry she did the usual routine of a new student, walked herself up to the teacher to get what ever information he had for her. As well as get her schedule checked off, proof she'd gone to the right class; she was to turn the slip in at the end of the day.

She noticed that there was only one seat open, Mike sadly disappointed as he took his seat across the room next to his lab partner. She followed his glaring gaze to notice the boy that had been staring at her during lunch. Oh what was his name now… she searched her brain for a moment, biting her bottom lip. Oh! Edward, that was it. He looked at her strangely for a moment, his fists clenched in obvious frustration.

She slipped herself behind him and sat in her seat, eyes flickering to his face for a brief moment; then to her book in front of her. He seemed to sit on the far reaches of his seat and she just rolled her eyes, quietly writing notes in her notebook as the teacher spoke.

She got bored after a moment and quickly let her gaze move around. Even that Edward kid was staring forward, yet still clenched and hard like stone. She smiled a little to herself and set her pencil down, lifting her finger a little and the pencil did the same movement as if someone was touching it.

She hadn't noticed Edward's gaze shift, either that or she for some reason didn't care. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her finger do little movements whilst the pencil moved in a writing motion. She looked over at him a moment, smiling slyly. She herself had realized something, and snickered a little.

Leaning towards him, but very little, she let her eyes gaze into his cold and clouded ones. "If you keep trying to get into my head, you _might_ give me a headache keeping you out." she smiled as she spoke, the bell ringing seconds later. She stood up and walked out of the room, Mike following her and keeping good pace.

* * *

"What was with Edward today in class?" Mike asked after a moment. Nicole shrugged a little, smiling up at him.

"Must be afraid of me," she smirked, giving Mike a playful little snap of her jaws. Mike chuckled, smiling charmingly at her.

"Looked like he was more angry than anything." Mike spoke after a moment and Nicole shrugged again, but played Edward's reactions to her words in her head again. He'd given a confuse and yet angrier look, even now she tried not to laugh.

She found her way to class, one with the girl she knew as Jessica. She said goodbye to Mike and surprised herself by making it through the rest of the school day.

* * *

She was surprised when she saw a dark eyed boy looking over her car at the end of the day. Sooner than she would have thought possible, his head jerked up and looked at her. His nostrils flared and he made his way to his own car. She chuckled softly as she came upon her car, opening the door and slipping inside.

She's decided to look around town later and when she arrived home her Uncle was there, playfully complaining about a slow day. She rolled her eyes with a small grin and checked the new stack of mail. When she found nothing for her, she walked into the kitchen where her Uncle had disappeared to.

"That nice man from La Push called for you. I told him I'd have you call him back." her Uncle smiled and she nodded.

"Will do Kevin." she smiled, making the trip up the stairs to her room before he could ask how her first day of school went.

She sat herself on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, thinking for a moment. She took a clip and twisted her hair a bit then pinned it to her head. A few loose strands hanging against her face. After a few minutes she leaned back a little and picked up her portable phone off the receiver.

She searched it's phone book, glad for once that her uncle had remembered to import needed things into it. Sure she had a cell phone, but it didn't have the number she need in it. After dialing the number she heard it ring twice before it was answered.

"Hello?" asked a young, soothing male voice. She knew it didn't belong to the person who'd called for her.

"Hey, is Billy there? It's Nicole." she spoke, knowing the man would know just which Nicole was calling; not that she knew if he knew many other Nicoles.

"Nicole? Nicole Jensen? Nikki! It's Jake!" exclaimed the voice, causing her to smile.

"Hey there you rambunctious little fellow." she teased, grinning a bit more. "Can I talk to your dad please, Kevin said he called for me." she informed him.

"Yeah, hold on. I'll go get him." he spoke with slight disappointment. She heard him yelling for his dad, he must be outside with Jake at the door. "He's coming. It was nice to hear from you Nikki, you should come down and see us soon." he spoke and then handed the phone off before she could respond.

"Nicole?" Billy's voice rang with a happy tone.

"Yeah, hey there." she said with a smirk. "Kevin said you called?" she asked, swearing she could hear his brain move a little as he nodded eagerly.

"I was hoping you could come up this weekend. We're planning a bit bon-fire party… your welcome party actually. So we'd really like you to come." he chuckled, this information causing her to smile brightly.

"Course I'll come down Billy, wouldn't miss a party in my honor for anything." she laughed a bit. It was probably better than just sitting around the house with time to think, she hated thinking serious things right now.

"Good, Jake and the rest will be glad." Billy chuckled, finishing up the conversation by giving her the time to show up. "See you there." he said finally and hung up the phone.

She smiled a little, looking around her room a little. It'd be nice to see Billy again, she preferred the active lives of the people down in La Push, to her low drama life stuck here in her uncle's house. It was said that she spent more time visiting Billy and the La push lot, then she did in her uncle's home on visits. But he worked a heck of a lot, so it wasn't hard to spend a day in La Push with that still being said.

She pulled out her homework and begun on it, finishing it up within an hour. She flipped boredly through TV channels, yawning a little. She turned off the TV and pulled out a book, thumbing slowly through pages as she read every detail of them.

After what seemed like forever she gave a look to her clock, it was ten at night. Good, she'd managed to bore herself the rest of the afternoon. She thought a moment and figured she could either find a job tomorrow… or adopt a puppy.

She yawned, waving her hand and the light switch flipped itself off. She curled herself up under her covers after having set the alarm next to her bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N;** ALRIGHT! Review and lemme know. He he. I'll put more chapters up anyways has it's fun to write, but I still love your thoughts and opinions. 


	2. What A Feeling

**Disclaimer;**Anything not in the books belongs to me. Everything else is from the wonderful mind of S.M.

**A/N:** Hope you guys like this chapter. Edward is basically having the same reaction as he would have had to Bella, if she technically existed that is. Enjoy!

------------------

Edward found himself standing in front of his mirror, glaring deeply at his own image. He turned even before the knock on his door and swiftly went to it. He opened the door to find his sister, Alice there with a small smile on her face. When she saw his angry look, the hardened expression plaguing his face; she sighed.

"Not going to school then?" she asked, noticing his eyes were smoldering and black, dark circles under his eyes.

"No." he said timidly, relaxing after a moment. "Keep an eye on her though." he told Alice and she nodded. "There is something really weird about that girl and I'd rather go _out_ today than be around her." he grimaced at the thought.

"So you still can't read her mind?" Alice asked as she tilted her head.

"No… it's like there's no one standing where she is supposed to be, yet I know she's there." he spoke angrily. "It's bugging the crap out of me." he hissed, moving past Alice without another word.

------------

The next day had died down a little, but Mike was still acting like a puppy dog; gleefully walking her from class to class. She thought it was sweet, but was in no mind set or mood to date anyone. But she found it hard to explain to him currently, without wanting to ball her eyes out at her reason _why_ she wasn't up for dating.

She found that she didn't feel the burning of any eyes, other than the soft glow of Mike's, all day. She was slightly disappointed Edward wasn't here; but yet glad he wasn't trying to intrude her mind. Yet by now her own _gifts_ Edward had witnessed was probably spread through his family like the flu. She got a weird look now and then fro ma few of the pale family members, specially at lunch when they thought she wasn't paying attention.

She was always alert, it helped with the growing changing and things happening to her.

She managed to doodle her way through chemistry, after finishing the work before most of her other classmates. She'd managed to doodle the framing for a dragon before the bell rang. She smiled with delightfulness, and walked up to Mike; tugging on her own lip with her own teeth a moment.

--------------

Mike watched her a moment, so happy to see her walking up to him rather than him going to her. "Can I help you miss?" he teased as she approached.

"Funny mister." she chuckled a little, smiling politely at him. "I was actually going to head up to a kennel in Port Angeles, and wondered if you wanted to come. It's been a while since I've been up there and I might need a guide." she smirked her lips to the left a little, in her own sly grin.

"Yeah sure." he shrugged, pretending not to care. He failed at not laughing and chuckled a bit. "Adopting are we? And so young." he laughed again, smirking at her.

"You're so funny." she teased, rolling her eyes a bit. "Meet me in the parking lot after school." she told him and he nodded, rolling his eyes to mock her.

"Yes ma'm!" he chuckled and she laughed, walking off toward her next class.

---------------

The day felt a little better than she would have thought, but her mind was still clouded of with different things. Sighing softly she walked with Jessica out to the parking lot, spotting one of the Cullens just across the lot at their car. The girls watched each other for a moment, Alice's eyes confused and curious at the same time.

"What's Mike doing?" Jessica asked, pulling Nicole's attention away from Alice.

"Oh, we're going up to Port Angeles. I've decided to adopt a dog and invited him along." she spoke, smiling at Jess. She noticed the look behind Jessica's eyes and forced back a laugh. "You can come to ya know." Nicole told her, which seemed to instantly cheer the girl up.

"Sure, if that's not a problem." Jessica spoke as they walked up to Mike.

"If what's not a problem?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Jessica is going to come with us." Nicole smiled and Mike seemed a little disappointed. "We'll follow you up Mike, you know where the shelter is right?" Nicole asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, course. Passed it a few times." Mike chuckled and watched the girls slip into Nicole's car. "See you up there." he smiled, moving off to get into his own car.

As they pulled out of the parking lot Nicole glanced around a moment, spotting the Cullen family; proceeding to pull out of the parking lot after a quick check over of all the faces. That Edward she wasn't there, how strange. Maybe he was out sick or something.

She shrugged away the thought of him as she follow Mike up the road, turning here and there; still behind his car.

---------------

"So, you like it here… right" Jessica asked and Nicole shrugged a little.

"It's alright I guess. I mean, I made friends fast; but it's kind of annoying not having a lot of sun." she laughed softly, glancing at Jessica briefly to smile a little.

"How come you aren't living with your parents?" Jessica asked, what she thought was just a casual question. She noticed Nicole grimace at the mention of them, and frowned a little.

"After I while, I just didn't see them much…" she lied, knowing she had a good enough poker face. "My uncle took me in, so I'd have a better home." she spoke, trying to sound as normal as possible, hoping her voice wouldn't crack.

"That's nice of him." Jessica spoke, looking out the window. "So you and Mike are getting along pretty well." she spoke after a moment.

"Yeah, I guess. He's pretty nice…" she spoke, hearing a sigh from Jessica. "But completely not my type." she spoke knowingly, looking over at Jessica who was smiling now. "That cheered you up Jess." she spoke and Jessica gave an embarrassed laugh.

-----------------

They arrived at the kennel, pulling into the parking lot. They got out of the cars and all three walked inside. They were talking about random things as they were led into where the dogs were kept.

Nicole moved away from them as she went around to look at the dogs. On her way over to one of the cages, she didn't pay attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Ow, what the?" the stranger said, rubbing her now sore arm. "Nikki, is that you?" the woman said with a large grin on her face.

Nicole looked at her for a moment, the early thirties woman watched her as if waiting to be recognized. "Oh my god! Elizabeth! It's so great to see you!" Nicole smiled, hugging her while receiving a hug back. "How are you?" she asked after their momentary hug.

"Good, great actually. I moved back to La Push last month." she smiled. "I heard about the party actually, I have to go now but I'll see you Saturday right?" she asked, looking as if she truly was in a hurry.

"Yeah, totally. Wouldn't miss seeing Billy and them for the world." she chuckled, hugging her again before Elizabeth rushed past them with a smile and was out the door.

"What party?" Jessica asked, coming up behind Nicole.

"Some friends of mine in La Push are throwing my a welcoming bon-fire actually." Nicole responded, looking into the cage of the most gorgeous dog. His border collie frame was covered in medium length red hair, his underbelly a white color; his nose pink. "Aww, aren't you cute." Nicole smiled lightly.

"How do you know people in La Push?" Mike asked, confused for a moment.

"Well, I used to visit my uncle a lot growing up. He was always working so I was with Billy or a few other people until he got home. I spent my weekend visits up there mostly, as Kevin works a lot being a doctor." she shrugged lightly, smiling still. She bent down and the young looking dog came up to her, sniffing at the outstretched hand that was pressed to the cage door.

"That's cool." Jessica smiled.

"I think I'll take you sweetie pie." Nicole spoke to the dog, smiling a little. Jessica smiled brightly and Mike just looked at Nicole.

-------------------

After Nicole finished the paper work, she drove Jessica back to her car at the school. The three of them said their goodbyes and see you tomorrows.

About ten minutes later Nicole was 'home', unlocking the door and walking into the front hall. The dog stayed by her side, looking around excitedly.

"Look around, but so help me if you pee on anything.." she said with a small laugh, ruffling the dog's head fur a moment. The border collie took off around the doorway and into the living room. Through to the kitchen from there and so on as he explored.

She pressed the button on the message machine, perking her ears at the voice. She stopped in what would be her walk to the next room as the messages played, looking down at the machine.

_Nikki!_came the voice from the machine, it seemed a bit awkward; nervous if nothing else. _It's Jacob, Elizabeth said she say you today. Lucky! She got to see you first. _he spoke and laughed a bit, the tune in his voice made it sound like he was smiling. _I'll see you Saturday though, we're all so excited. _he chuckled a little and then a low clink was heard as he hung up.

She made her way into the kitchen pulling a food bowl and water bowl out of the bag she'd been holding. She pulled a ten pound bag of dog food out of another bag and poured some into the bowl. She set the food in the pantry and proceeded to put water in the other bowl. She set them down by the slid glass door that led to the outside.

"Bruiser!" she called and in came the border collie. She smirked a little, petting him as he started to eat. She then walked out into the hallway and up the stairs. She found her bed and crawled into it, leaning over her nightstand to hit the play button on the stereo.

It started to play a soft tune made of a piano and light humming. It then proceeded into a melody of soft guitars, a drum set and the same piano. She slowly started to drift off to sleep, not even noticing the fact her new dog was now laying at her feet in a furry ball.

---------------

The next few days passed in good moods and slightly bad ones when she got home. She had her dog to keep her busy now, taking it for walks or drives to the park. She hung out with a girl from school on Thursday.. Angela was her name. She'd had a mildly ok time with her, at least it took her mind off other things.

It was Friday, and today just felt different some how. She felt a bit temperamental when she'd woken up this morning, but figured it would pass. She stepped out of the shower, shoving things here and there in her dresser.

She actually smiled as she came upon an outfit, pulling out the few different pieces she'd wear today.

She stood in front of her mirror ten minutes later, mulling over her outfit choice. She liked it. She wore a pair of army camo colored converse high tops, fish net stockings that disappeared under her knee length black frilly skirt. Her shirt was a gray semi-tight armless 'I heart the band' shirt, fishnet armlets and fingerless dark green gloves on her hands and up her arm.

She made her way into the kitchen that morning, Bruiser already eating away at food Kevin must have put out for him. Kevin wasn't so keen on the idea of a dog, but was seeming to get used to it in a slow fashion.

She noticed a yellow note pad on the counter and picked it up after grabbing an orange juice out of the fridge.

_Nicole,_

_Got an early call this morning, but I fed Bruiser before I left. I've got a crazy shift today, and probably won't be home until late. I left some money in the jar incase you need it, order a pizza or something. _

_Kevin_

She read the note and crumpled it up easily, tossing it in the garbage bin. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a cereal bar. She checked the clock and noticed if she left now she'd be a little late, but knew she could finish up some homework before school started.

She grabbed her keys out of the bowl and Bruiser came running up to her at the jingling sound. "I'm off to school." she chuckled, petting him; he barked happily and took off into another room. She heard the click of a remote and laughed. At least he'd picked up on one trick she'd tried teaching him this week.

She was out in her car with in a few minutes, turning it on and zooming down the drive. She blared the music, playing a 30 Seconds to Mars song and moved her thumbs against the steering wheel in the same beat.

A little bit later she pulled into the school parking lot, the only cars belonging to teachers. She pulled into her same parking spot, turning off the car and slipping out. She slung her bag around her shoulder and grabbed her orange juice bottle, already having ate the cereal bar.

She went over and sat at one of the picnic tables near the side of the school building. She pulled out her math homework and was going over it when she heard a car pull in nearby. The hum of it's engine didn't sound like some of the things she'd seen around here.

She looked up in time to notice who was getting out of the car. She saw Alice first, getting out of the passenger side, Emmet and Jasper following the suit. She expected to see Rosalie get out of the driver's side and was surprised when she saw it was Edward. She chuckled a little and gathered her things, walking inside the building with a quick glance back.

Edward was watching her, as was the rest of his family. She smirked a little, knowing they'd see it and walked into the building. A bit too excited about how Chem class would turn out today.

----------------

The day seemed to drag on, more boring than she would have thought possible for a Friday. At lunch she was talking to Angela about something, though if you asked her ten minutes later she probably wouldn't remember.

By the time she got to chem, the dragging on of the day had taken a lot of energy from her. She was humming the same piano tune she fell asleep to, walking in through the door. She waved kindly to Mike as he slipped past her to his seat.

She noticed Edward in his seat and how stiff he got as she came closer. She raised a brow for a moment before slipping into her seat. She set down her chem book and note book, flipping it open to a sketch.

Edward was on the edge of his seat at the end of the table. As their teacher started class, he wrote the instructions for today's lab. She wrote a few things on a blank sheet of paper, flipping back to the sketch. She heard Edward breathe in sharply, then his chair shift a little.

"You're good at that." he spoke, his eyes a bit softer as they looked at her drawing. It was a black and white sketch of her border collie drinking out of his bowl. His voice was like, her favorite blanket growing up; so comforting and warm.

"Thanks…." she spoke, looking up at him a moment. The minute her eyes connected with his, his body turned stiff again and he went back to sitting on the edge of his seat. "What ever…" she sighed, looking down to her notebook as she flipped the page to her notes.

"Partners." the teacher spoke as he walked past them five minutes later to find Nicole working on the lab alone.

She heard Edward breathe out again, rolling her eyes a moment. "Just categorize these please," she said, a little annoyed, holding out her hand with a stack of watch glasses filled with different tips of cells. As he looked at her hand a moment, up her arm; her pulse started to go a little fast.

He took the watch glasses from her, his finger lingering briefly on the pulse point under her thumb. He gave a low chuckle then started to work. She smirked a little, rolling her eyes. She looked up to notice Mike watching her and she smiled at him, politely at that. He smiled back, blushed a little, and turned back to his work.

--------------

After school she stood in front of her car, looking through her bag to make sure she'd grabbed everything from her locker. She noticed Edward at his car, smirking a little. He looked stiff again, like a statue. His features were beautiful, like a Greek god or something.

"Have fun in La Push Nicole!" Jessica called to her from her own car, taking Nicole's attention from Edward.

"Thanks, have a good weekend!" she called back and Jessica smiled, getting into her car. By the time Nicole looked over her shoulder to glance at Edward again; him, his family and his car were gone. She shrugged a little and slipped into her car, semi-rushing to get home.

She walked through the door and was greeted by Bruiser, ruffling his fur. She smiled a little and walked into the kitchen, setting her things on the dining room table. She picked up the phone and called in a pizza order, it did sound good. She then sat down and started her homework until the pizza arrived. She took a few slices and walking into the living room with Bruiser. She flipped through channels until she found an old Dracula movie.

After her 'dinner' she finished up her homework, took her dog for a walk, and showered when she got back. She slipped into her pajamas and crawled into bed, yawning a little; falling asleep not even two minutes later.

--------------

**A/N;**Alright, so hope you like this chapter. Please review! I'll give you cookies! Lol. And feel free to mention any ideas you have. Bon-Fire chapter up next.


	3. Visit To La Push

**Disclaimer; **I don't own anything from the Twilight series! Anything not from the books belongs to me though.

**A/N; **Hope you guys enjoy. I'm going to mainly focus this chapter on Nicole and Jacob. 3

--

Walking into the hospital that morning made her a little sick. She hadn't been in a hospital since the accident, and her stomach was going up into flames. But Kevin had forgotten something at the house and apparently no one else could bring it to him.

Walking down the white halls, she had her eyes to the floor and wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. Bumping into a tall man, she looked up as she was thrown back onto the ground.

"Owwww.." she moaned, rubbing her chest.

"Are you alright?" a soothing voice asked, reaching her hand down to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she smiled with embarrassment, looking at the tag on his white coat. "Dr. Cullen?" Nicole asked, with a small smile. He was beautiful, his pale skin and his piercing eyes. He looked just the same as he did last time she saw him, spring break of last year when she visited her Uncle.

"Hey.. You're Nicole right? Kevin's niece?" he asked with a chuckled. He seemed to be wanting to ask something else, but held it in.

"Yeah, it's great to see you. I'm actually living with him now." she spoke, still grimacing at the fact she was in a hospital.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm really sorry about what happened Nicole." he spoke, sighing softly. "I head you're going to school with my kids now." he said with a small chuckle.

"Um, yeah I am. Edward's in my chem class actually." she smiled. "Look, sorry to rush this but I really don't like hospitals and I'm just here to give something to Kevin." she spoke, smiling apologetically.

"Right, see you later." he smiled, watching her as she rushed off. He thought to himself for a moment before walking off towards his office.

--

"Yeah Jake, I know where it is. I haven't forgotten." she laughed into her cell about half an hour later. "Ok, ok. I'll be there in five minutes." she chuckled, rolling her eyes and hanging up. She pulled up a long trail way, turning here and there.

She found her way out to the large cliff where the party was, looking out her window. She pulled into a parking spot and turned off her car. Bruiser crawled over her lap and jumped out of the car a head of her. She chuckled a bit and got out, racing her dog up to where the fire was blazing in the slowly falling sun light.

"Nikki!" she heard Billy's voice and smiled as she came upon the gathered group. She ran up to him, Bruiser following. "Who's this?" Billy chuckled, petting the border collie.

"That is Bruiser, I adopted him from a shelter in Port Angeles actually." Nicole smiled, leaning down and hugging Billy. "It's so good to see you!" she smiled again, standing up straight and looking around.

"Jake will be back shortly, him and a couple of his friends had something to do." Billy chuckled, looking at her like he was hiding something.

"Right, so how've you been Billy?" she asked, smiling still; brightly.

"I've been fantastic actually. What with Jake coming of age soon, he's that much closer to getting his own place." Billy laughed, smiling up at Nicole.

"Very funny dad." Jacob laughed, coming up behind Nicole. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and hugged her tight to him. She smiled and ran her arms along his, tilting her head up and back a little.

"Hi munchkin." she teased, knowing full well he was taller than her. But it was fun to joke, to pretend. "Where've you been? I expected you to wait impatiently up here with your dad." she laughed.

"We were busy, doing something. Don't be so nosey." Jacob laughed, pulling her; with out force, towards the bon-fire.

Jacob sat down on a log and Nicole laughed as he tickled her to pull her down onto his lap. She snuggled her body back against his a moment, glad to be around her friends again. It felt nice to be in La Push, specially after what had happened. Sighing softly, she laid her head back against Jacob's shoulder, smiling up at him.

"Alright! Present time!" Embry Call announced a few moments later, coming out of the forest with a few wrapped gifts in his arms, Quill following the suit. Nicole shifted some and looked at them. She then glared at Billy, then turned her glare towards Jacob.

"What, we missed you." Jacob chuckled, everyone else around them laughing some. They sat around, handing out their presents to her. Nicole smiled, accepting them with a polite attitude. She wasn't much for presents, but it was sweet of them. The people of La Push had always been like family to her, from the start, the day she'd ran into Jacob and Billy along the beach.

"Thanks guys, it was really nice. I like my gifts…" she spoke, looking around the group for a moment. "You've all been like family to me, and I'm glad I've got much more time to spend with you guys." she spoke with a small laugh.

"We're all so sorry about what happened Nikki…" Billy spoke, about to say something else but Nicole shook her head.

"Don't be Billy, it happens. And no offense Billy… I just don't feel like talking about it. This is a party, we're here to have fun." she smiled and Billy nodded with a smile on his face.

She looked around a moment, noticing a few instruments laying there. She grinned widely and got up, Jacob reluctant to let her move, as he was snuggled against her. She laughed a little and picked up the drum, moving back over to him and sitting next to her friend.

She started to play, everyone watching her. She gave it a light melody of beats, Jacob starting to hum in tune with her. She smiled at him and looked over as the strings of a guitar started to play, smiling at Sam who was playing it. They let the beat go on, playing out the all too familiar to them song.

After a few more moments of this, they brought it to its end and everyone clapped. Jacob hugged his friend and she smiled at him, them politely at everyone else.

--

After sitting around and talking for a while more, Nicole let a yawn slip and groaned. "You need your sleep." Jacob laughed, the two of them sitting by the fire roasting marshmallows.

"I do not!" she protested but another yawn came out and deceived her.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to my house." he chuckled and she glared at him curiously for a moment. "You're in no shape to drive." he laughed and she kept glaring at him for a moment.

"Fine, but I'm stealing your bed." she grumbled.

"We can share it." Jacob teased and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine, I could use a better pillow than you had last time." she snickered softly, leaning against him some. She felt so tired she knew the instant she hit that bed she'd crash. Jacob made sure he had anything she'd brought and had Sam drive the car down for them. They said their goodbyes, Nicole slurring some words as she was too tired to talk even the slightest bit.

Some people chuckled softly and some just smiled, watching Jacob help Nicole as they walked. They made it back to his house and her car was there. She smiled upon seeing it, though she knew Sam would never steal her car. She chuckled at the thought as Jacob led her into the house.

He led her back to the small bedroom that seemed to be barely big enough to even fit the bed. She crawled into the bed and he chuckled as she wrapped herself in a ball, nearly falling asleep soon as she hit the bed.

He laid down next to her, smiling more when she turned around and curled up against him. "Night…" she whispered lazily, finally falling asleep.

"Night…" he spoke softly with a little grin on his face. His arm wrapped around her, causing her body to curl into his own even more. She gave a soft murr at the movement and he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

--

When she woke up that morning, things were floating all around her. She cursed and looked at Jacob, luckily he was still asleep. She may trust him a whole hell of a lot, but she wasn't really wanting to explain her gifts to him just yet. Even if Edward technically knew about her moving objects, or keeping him out of her mind; she just couldn't bring herself to tell Jacob. She didn't know why, but she just felt like she couldn't right now.

She shut her eyes quickly, concentrating and the objects fell softly back into place. She gave a sigh of relief and looked back down at Jacob, he was sleeping so silently. Luckily she couldn't move anything TOO big, so none of the dream telekinesis had woken him up.

She couldn't help but smile still, looking down at her friend. She sighed softly, slipping herself off the bed and out of the tiny bed room. She realized her shirt was half way up her stomach and pulled it down some. Running her fingers through her hair she groan, knowing she probably had horrible bed head.

"Hey Billy." she smiled, clearing her hoarse morning voice.

"So you ever going to tell him, or the rest of us?" Billy asked with a knowing laugh.

"About what?" she yawned, grabbing the semi-still cold PowerAde out of her purse.

"I saw the floating objects." Billy chuckled and that caused Nicole to stop in her tracks. "And I know my son can't do that." Billy smirked from his chair, drinking his orange juice.

"You saw that?" she asked, staring worriedly at him.

"Yeah, I was checking on your guys when I woke up; and I saw the stuff floating in mid-air." Billy couldn't help but chuckle as he spoke again, a smug little grin on his face.

Nicole sighed, sitting down on the couch. She leaned her body so she was facing Billy. "Well, since you saw; there's no hiding it… But you can't tell anyone else, I'm not ready for them to know." she sighed again and he nodded, watching her contently from his spot. "It happened a month before my parents… you know, I was upset with my dad and all of the sudden the globe on my desk goes flying at him. My mom sits me down that night and tells me that she comes from a line of 'special' people, and apparently it jumped her and hit me full on. She said she's noticed it my whole life, different things…" she spoke, grimacing at the mention of her mother. She wanted to cry at the thought, but surpassed the feeling and looked down at the floor; ashamed and feeling she was weird and _too_ different.

Billy chuckled softly, but not in a mocking tone. He smirked at her knowingly, full on conscious and unsurprised by what she just told him. "You forget Nikki, I was friends with your parents since day one. When you guys ran into us on the beach, remember?" he chuckled, and she nodded with confusion on her face.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" she asked after he just grinned at her for a moment.

"Your mother told me, after I witnessed a temper tantrum cause the ice cream to fly out of Jake's hand and into his face." Billy chuckled and Nicole looked scared. "Jacob doesn't remember, he doesn't know. And it'll be up to you, when you want to tell him." Billy smiled kindly.

"Thanks…" she whispered softly and he nodded, wheeling himself out the front door.

"What're you guys talkin about?" asked a very groggy Jacob from his doorway.

"Nothing, just if he wanted me to make him breakfast." Nicole chuckled and Jacob flashed her his crooked little smile. "Would you like something to eat?" she laughed softly and he nodded, smiling still. She walked into the small kitchen, looking around. Jacob sat down at the couch and watched her as she started to make some eggs and bacon.

"You know, last night was fun." Jacob spoke, still slightly groggy but as his nose flared at the smell of food he seemed to become more awake. She was quiet and served up breakfast for him a few moments later. Talking to Billy had got her thinking, and she hated to think right now. "You alright?" Jacob asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Fine yeah. I've got some stuff to do, so I think I better get home." she spoke, smiling a slight bit. He frowned and she gave a soft laugh. She leaned down and hugged him from behind, knowing she'd rather stay here with her friend; but she had homework to finish and a few other things to do. "I'll stop by later this week, promise." she laughed softly and he nodded, pretending to be more upset than he should be.

"At least you fed me before leaving." he laughed after a moment and turned just in time to see her role her eyes. "Later this week than?" he asked and she nodded, both of them smiling. "See you then." he spoke with a final nod and she laughed, making sure she had everything before she walked out the front door.

She slipped into her car and headed for home, driving down this street and that until she was home. The house was empty other than herself and Bruiser, who she'd had to wake up from his comfy position by the door at Jacob's. She started her homework, finishing rather soon and sat down at her computer in her room; working on a short story she had the mindset to write.

She had school tomorrow, and couldn't wait to see what happened now. She sensed something strange from Edward, from that whole family of his, but couldn't put her finger on it. Just yet. She'd figure it out, if only to occupy her mind with other things.

--

**A/N: Alright. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me any ideas you have. Keep watch for the next chapter. **


	4. Chem Class & Crocked Smiles

**Disclaimer; **I don't own the Twilight saga. But and original characters are mine, please and thanks.

**A/N; **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And thanks to any reviews so far. This chapter will probably deal with a lot of Edward and Nikki. And may reveal more about Nikki & her family & her powers. :P So read! And review. 3

_--_

Monday, stupid Monday. Nicole groaned a little as she made a rush to leave the house. She wanted today done and over with. Her body felt sore, but she didn't know why.

She made her way to school, after having fed Bruiser and making sure she had all her homework done. Making it to school, people had already started to arrive. She was in between being late and early.

"How was the bon-fire?" Jessica asked as she came up behind Nicole.

"Pretty fun actually. They sprung presents on me." Nicole laughed, obviously embarrassed by that fact. Jessica just smiled at her a moment, the look on her face made it seemed like she was thinking about something.

"I heard that Emmett kid talking about you." Jessica spoke after a moment as they reached Nicole's locker.

"The big one?" Nikki asked as she grabbed a book from the locker. Jessica nodded, with a strange look on her face. "What did he say?" she asked after a moment, slightly curious.

"He was talking to Edward, I heard them talk about how aggravating you were." Jessica chuckled as she spoke this and Nicole's head cocked to the side a little.

"I feel so welcomed." Nicole laughed, rolling her eyes. Jessica smirked a bit. They noticed Emmett opening his locker and Nicole got a smug little idea. When Jessica wasn't looking, Nicole gave a little wag of her finger and the locker closed just as he was about to grab a book. Emmett looked around, confusion on his face a moment before he unlocked the locker again and opened it.

"I'll see you later." Nicole grinned after a second, walking over towards Emmett. She leaned against the locker next to his and he peered around the door of his locker at her. She had a smug little look on her face.

"Whatta you want?" he asked, his large frame towering over her some as he stood up straight. His voice sounded a bit rude, his eyes glowering at her.

"How about…" she spoke, pretending to think for a moment. "You tell me why you guys are so aggravated by me." she spoke, a little smugness wearing off as pure curiosity hit her.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Emmett grumbled.

"Sure," she smiled for a moment, walking away from him and his locker; towards her class. His locker swung shut again and he could hear her giggling as she turned and went into her classroom a little ways down the hall.

--

Chem class came around while she wasn't even paying attention. Lunch had flown by, Emmett had a confused look plastered on his face as him and his family seemed like they were having a conversation.

She took her normal seat, Edward already there and watching her._ **Blood testing today**_ was written out on the board and she glared at it. Edward followed her eyes and seemed to notice it for the first time. He went rigid, looking back at her as class started.

The teacher passed out the kits and Nicole leaned her stool onto two legs for a moment rather than it's original four. "This is retarded…" she mumbled softly, swaying a little in her chair. Edward kept his body stiff, his eyes darting from the needle to her as she attempted to poke her finger.

Her chair swayed again, this time on it's own and she lost balance. She flew backwards, narrowly missing the lab station behind her. She hit the floor with a loud thud and the chair zoomed out from under her. The whole class seemed to gasp, or similar noises, and rush over to where she was.

"Someone take her to the nurse." the teacher spoke up as all the whispers went around. Mike went to offer but Edward was already by her, as he had been the closest to her.

"I'll take her." he spoke, picking her up in his arms; her own arms resting in her lap. She was mumbling something but no one else seemed to hear it, nor did she seem aware of her own mumbling. She must have hit her head pretty hard then.

He carried her securely in his arms as he walked out of the class room and down the hallways to the front door of the building. Once outside and the cool air whipped at her face she slowly opened her eyes.

"What the…" she spoke, looking up at Edward's face as he continued to carry her. She felt dizzy and weird and like she was floating for some reason. "Why are you carrying me?" she asked after a moment, titling her head to look around.

He didn't answer for a moment, nor did he looked down at her. His body still felt stiff and it was strangely cold against her usually warm skin. "Answer me damn it!" she said with a weak little glare, losing out on any fight she was currently trying to start. Her head was spinning and she could have sworn she saw little flying birds.

"You fell, leaning off your chair and it moved out from under you." he finally responded, his voice was as stiff as his body, but still held a soothing and velvet texture to it.

"Damn, that sucks." she chuckled lowly, wondering how in the world he was carrying her and so easily it seemed. "You're strong." she smiled a little and his eyes finally looked down at her.

"Practice." he spoke with a croaked little smile that seemed to speed up her heart right there. As if hearing it, he chuckled a little.

"What's with you anyways Edward?" she asked, slightly annoyed at how strangely he'd been treating her since she got here.

"Nothing." he spoke thickly, easily bothered by something.

"You seem… bothered… by me?" she spoke, unsure if it was something else or he actually was bothered by her.

"You're imagining things, you hit your head pretty hard." he spoke, avoiding answering that question. He walked her into the nurse's building and up to the counter.

"Oh dear me, what happened?" the lady asked.

"She fell off the chem lab stool, and hit her head pretty hard." Edward spoke, his body still stiff as he held her.

"Through that door and set her on the cot, I'll be in to check on her soon." the lady spoke and Edward just nodded, walking through the door behind the counter. He set Nicole easily, sitting on the chair next to the cot.

"You can go now you know, its obvious you don't want to be around me." she spoke, somewhat coldly and somewhat hurt. She shifted so her back was to him, curling into herself a little.

"Who told you that?" he asked, her head lifting and turning to look at him for a moment. His head was cocked to the side, that little croaked smile on his face.

"Emmett basically bit my head off today." she laughed, turning to face him again. He seemed rigid at this fact and she watched him carefully. "All I did was ask why you guys were talking about me." she spoke with a smug little smirk on her face.

"Who said we were talking about you?" Edward asked and Nicole chuckled a little bit.

"Jessica told me, she over heard you and Emmett." Nicole said with a light shrug, not even really caring. _Not to mention your constant attempts at getting into my mind._ she thought, looking smack dap at him. His eyes went wide for a moment and his body went rigid.

"Would you kindly stop doing that, you're freaky." Edward glared for a moment and Nicole just smirked at him. "Alright, so you obviously know I can read minds; now how come I can't read yours?" he asked, obviously annoyed by the fact.

"Cause I don't want you to." she said simply, nodding some.

"You say it so normal like." Edward chuckled and her face glowed at the sound, she pushed the feeling away soon as it came.

"It's just one of the things I can do." she shrugged softly. "Why are you so interested in reading my mind Edward?" she breathed for a moment, Sitting up and crossing her legs together.

"Just… I don't know. I'm so used to hearing people's thoughts when I want. It's intriguing that I can't read yours." he chuckled softly and she smiled a little.

"But you know what Edward?" she asked softly and he tilted his head a little to watch her. He could sense something from her as she waited for a reaction to her voice flash through his eyes. "You may not be able to read mine, but I can see into yours." she chuckled softly and he got stiff again, leaning back looking at her with a confused look.

"What are you?" he asked with a chuckled and she smirked at him for a moment.

"Special." she giggled softly, sitting up completely, standing and stretching some.

"Miss, are you feeling alright?" asked the nurse as she popped her head in.

"I'm fine, but I think I'll go home just to be safe." Nicole smiled softly and the nurse nodded.

"I'll drive you, just any case you pass out again." Edward spoke with a crocked little smile. "Emmett or Alice can take the Volvo home." he explain when she tilted her head just a little. It wasn't that he could read her thoughts, just that he was guessing at what she was about to ask. She nodded and shifted herself just a little as she reached into her pocket, she pulled out her keys and handed them to Edward.

"I have to get something from my locker, I'll meet you at my chair in like… ten minutes. This way you can run and tell _them_ you're leaving." Nicole spoke and Edward nodded. Once out of the building they walked different ways; Edward to the building he knew Alice would be in and Nicole to the hall where her locker was.

--

Meeting up at her car, she slid into the passenger with her bag now in the trunk and a package in her hand. Edward slid into the driver's seat, admiring the car with a small smile.

"What's that?" he asked, looking down at the box as he started her car up.

"It's an invention I'm working on for something…" she spoke and with the tone of her voice Edward could tell she didn't want to talk about it more than that. He nodded and pulled out, driving towards her house and it wasn't until they were in the drive way that she realized she hadn't even told him where she lived.

"How'd you know?" she asked with a small laugh. Sure she could have read his mind to find this out, but she liked to give people their privacy.

"Well, when you arrived in town… me not being able to read your mind sorta worried the family. So they had me come here to check you out." he spoke, some emotion in his voice she couldn't quite pin.

"Oh… well I understand your worry. I'd be worried to if I showed up out of the blue with unexplainable gifts and an unreadable mind." she chuckled softly, getting out of the car. The border collie came running up to her and she grinned, leaning down to pet it. She looked up to smile at Edward but noticed his noise scrunch up and revulsion show on his perfect features.

"You have a dog?" he asked, disgusted.

"Yeah… oh, sorry.. He must smell bad to you." she laughed softly and he tilted his head a little. "Being a vampire and all." she smiled at him still and his brow rose. "Yeah, I knew pretty much from the start. I can smell pretty well too." she spoke and stood up straight, waving her hand over to the dog. Edward's nose went back to normal and he looked even more confused.

"What did you just do?" Edward asked, looking from her to the dog. Bruiser was grinning up at Edward, his large tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"It's another little gift I've perfected. It neutralizes certain smells, I've needed it over the last few years other wise I'd never have Bruiser now." she chuckled softly and he nodded for a moment, looking down at the dog again. "So you want to come in side for a little while?" she asked and he went stiff again, she held in a sigh.

"I better get back… before Carlise worries about me." he spoke and she just nodded.

"Thanks Edward… for bringing me back." she spoke with a small smile and it was him who nodded this time. He flew off down the gravel path way and she sighed softly as her nose picked up on his lingering scent. "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked allow, looking down at Bruiser who just tilted his head a little bit with confusion in his eyes. She smiled, pet him and then proceeded to make her way for the house with the border collie at her heals.

--

Edward's point of view.

It was the first time since he walked into class that he'd noticed the board. It read there was blood testing today and he had stiffened his body. He knew he had control, but being so close to that girl who's blood sang to him… it'd be hard not to take her right then and there and sink his teeth into her soft looking neck.

Her pale features and strange yet alluring smell confused him. She seemed human enough but after he'd seen the trick she'd pulled last time, he wasn't so sure anymore. She was different and he was determined to figure her out.

She was beautiful in her own way, something so inhuman like about her, yet so appealing to him. As he watched her tilt back in her chair, he sat rigid in his own as he watched her pick up the needle. _Oh crap…_ he thought to himself, not knowing how his instincts would react to her blood.

He could sense her nerves over something but didn't catch the random looks she gave him as she nearly got the needle into her finger. Seconds before it broke the skin her chair flew back and she was on the floor.

"Someone take her to the nurse!" shouted the teacher.

_I'll take her, then she'll think of me as a hero! _came Mike's thoughts into Edward's head. He suppressed a growl and was already down at her side picking her up.

"I'll take her." he spoke and his mind picked up on Mike's thoughts as he inwardly whined about it. As we sat in the little area, I couldn't help but watch her. She was so careful around him, watching what she said and careful to keep her mind blocked off. But he could tell she was different then those other girls; sure she'd blushed a little but she wasn't fawning over him like all the other girls he'd met. It was a refreshing change.

When the nurse came in and she'd said she was alright, he saw this as an opportunity. "I'll drive you home, just incase you pass out again." he'd said with his famous tilted smile and she seemed to like the idea. So they agreed to meet at her car and Edward rushed to where he knew Emmett was.

"What's got you in a rush?" asked Emmett moments later as him and Rosalie were interrupted during their make out session. It was free period for them and they always did this.

"I'm driving that girl Nicole home, the one that fell outta her chair. Wanna take the Volvo home?" Edward asked and Emmett chuckled, taking the keys from Edward.

"Awesome! Thanks!" his loud laugh boomed in his voice. Edward rolled his eyes and made a mental note to completely bleach his car, specially after last time those two had it.

He made his way to her car and slipped into the driver's seat and looked down at the box Nicole was holding. "What is that?" he asked, raising a brow for a moment. It was sending a strange sensation through his body and he wanted to know. When she stated it was something she was working on he could sense she didn't want to talk about it further. He nodded and kept driving.

He'd been watching the house a last few nights so he knew where she lived. Though he realized she didn't even know and it might freak her out. When she said she understood, he just watched her with surprise. Here she was, apparently aware of what he was and it wasn't even bothering her.

"You have a dog?" he asked with in moment of scrunching his nose up. She'd laughed at him when he asked this! How rude!

After she'd talked, her hand waved over the dog and the smell was gone. Confused look obviously on his face, she just laughed again. When she asked him to come in for a little while, he went rigid. He knew what he might do if he was around her too long and didn't want to risk exposing his family.

After he left, at an alarming speed, he was confused. He'd wanted to go into that house, test his control.. He was tempted by her in more ways then just her blood.

--

**Thanks for reading, please review! I have a lot of ideas and directions for this story and want to know what you guys think!**


End file.
